


The bastards of Reek

by Ali_Hatter_Fanfics (Alicia_Hatter)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Hatter/pseuds/Ali_Hatter_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La noche anterior al día en que Reek debia ponerse en la piel de Theon Greyjoy. Reek practica por ultima vez junto a Ramsay Bolton que por un extraño suceso se duplica y decide dar marcha atrás a todo su esfuerzo, optando por jugar a un juego muy distinto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The bastards of Reek

—Y-ya estoy listo… mi Lord.

Avisó antes de salir del baño, la tarea que se le había asignado fue actuar de Theon Greyjoy. Todo su exterior era el de un mismísimo príncipe. «Soy Theon Greyjoy, hijo de Balon, heredero de las Islas de Hierro...» hasta logró aprender sus líneas, cosa que a su amo le fascinó. «Pero sigo siendo Reek. El fiel perro de Lord Ramsay Bolton.»

—Reek. —Escuchó la alegre voz cuando abrió la puerta. —Reek.

Su semblante había cambiado, ya para nada señorial. Enfrente, con los ojos bien abiertos observaba como con las piernas cruzadas Ramsay Bolton esperaba sentado en la cama, y a su lado, repitiéndose, de nuevo aparecía Ramsay Bolton. « ¿D-dos? Son dos…» en un completo aturdimiento, miró a ambos, frotó sus ojos para asegurarse de que no fuera un engaño de estos, bajó la vista y cuando la remontó, sin ningún cambio otra vez apreciaba la duplicación de ese conocido rostro.

— ¿M-mi Lord? —Se dirigió al de la derecha. — ¿M-mi Lord? —Luego a la izquierda.

— ¿Qué sucede, Reek? —Preguntaron ambos en respuesta, confundiéndolo aún más.

—Mi Lord… e-esto… lo que sucede… usted… u-ustedes…

Sus inquietos e impares dedos se juntaban, nerviosos. Sus labios temblaban y sus pies se movían lentos hacia adelante para luego retroceder a sus puestos anteriores. Tal vez esto era solo un estúpido sueño… solo un sueño posible en la mente de Reek.

—Reek, queda muy bien en ti ese atuendo. —Elogió el de la derecha al ponerse en pie y caminar hacia su lado. —Al verte así, me urge jugar contigo, Reek.

Su amo, instalándose detrás, lo tomó desde la cadera, colocando enteramente los brazos entorno a esta. Respiró sereno varias veces directo en su oreja, estremeciéndolo. El contrario pegó con fuerza sus cuerpos, agitándolo.

— ¡Reek, vamos a jugar! —Pronunció el Ramsay que había olvidado.

El segundo también se paró y se acercó. Este ubicó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y subió una palma a una de sus mejillas, la que daba al otro joven. Tironeó su cabeza, dejando sus rostros a una corta distancia.

—Reek, juega conmigo. —Dijo uno de sus amos, el que lo miraba a los ojos.

Este, ya apartando el diminuto trayecto de sus rostros, consumió sus labios en un beso. De golpe y rápido, sin darle oportunidad a llevar la corriente en el accionar y solo dejándolo saborear como la lengua se movía sagaz dentro de su boca. Con sus parpados bien separados observó detenidamente la cara de aquel Ramsay, no había ningún cambio en esta, sin duda no era ningún impostor. Cuando su amo abrió los ojos, con una penetrante vista le exigió cerrar los suyos.

—Juega conmigo, Reek. Yo sé cómo entretenerte.

El Ramsay al que había dejado de prestar atención, brusco, cortó la unión que mantenía con el contrario y giró su rostro. Imitando al otro, este también entrelazó sus lenguas. Ambos compartían el mismo y delicioso sabor entre los dientes.

—Reek, esto por ahora no te servirá.

El primer muchacho que se apropió de sus labios, en esos momentos bajaba uno de sus guantes. Lento, causándole cosquillas cuando las yemas de los dedos tocaban su piel y así hacía que perdiera el ritmo en el contacto que obraba con el otro.

—Reek, es un desperdicio, sabiendo que te ves tan hermoso con todo esto puesto. Pero realmente necesito jugar contigo.

El Ramsay Bolton que tocaba sus húmedos labios, antes de apartarse y ayudar al otro a quitar todas las vestimentas que con esfuerzo se había puesto, mordisqueó su labio inferior, jalándolo con fervor.

Completamente desnudo, estando indefenso como nunca antes lo había hecho, aguardaba por el ataque de sus dos amos. Estos dos hombres hablaban entre ellos, tan bajo que no conseguía que ninguna palabra llegara a sus oídos. Luego de unos minutos, cuando estos terminaron de hablar, clavaron sus grises ojos en él.

— ¿M-mi Lord? —Cohibido preguntó y descendió la cabeza.

— ¡Oh, mi Reek, deja de ser tan lindo!

Uno de ellos, ya no podía distinguirlos, fue hacia la cama, arrodillándose adelante. Un dedo medio se instaló debajo de su mentón, elevándole la cabeza. Los gélidos ojos de su amo le obsequiaron un largo escalofrió.

—Reek, ahora vamos a jugar. ¿Quieres hacerlo?

—S-sí, por supuesto, mi Lord.

La lengua ajena se hizo parte de su cuello, humedeció la totalidad de uno de los costados, mordió cada tanto dejándole unas nimias marcas, que luego serían más que notorias. Después, se deslizó hasta su pecho, tomo con los dientes la punta de su tetilla derecha, la tironeó y la soltó, volvió a repetir el accionar sin tiempo de diferencia.

—Ah… m-mi… Lord.

—Reek, mantén tu boca ocupada por un momento.

La mano zurda del contrario fue hasta su boca, los dedos reposaron en su labio inferior, presionando sobre este, demandándole el libre paso. Sus labios se abrieron ante estos pretenciosos visitantes y su lengua se hizo presente en el inicio de estos mismos.

La aureola de su tetilla solicitada era contorneada con la punta de la lengua de su amo, que luego de eso volvía hacia el centro para absorber, morder y halar. Y entretanto, los dedos en su cavidad presionaban sobre su lengua, llevándola hacia abajo, recorriendo, saliendo y entrando, sin darle un respiro.

—Oye pequeño bastardo, deberías ser más educado y compartir algo conmigo.

El segundo muchacho, que hasta ese instante solo se mantuvo mirando, con la mirada ansiosa se dirigió a la cama, poniéndose detrás. Quitó los dedos en su boca, lo tomó desde el cuello y desde una forzosa posición se adueñó de sus labios.

—Ah… ah—Gimió interrumpido por la lengua que arremetía y por la provocación del otro Ramsay que bajaba hasta sus muslos.

— ¿Aquí, Reek? ¿Aunque no haya nada aquí, aun así puedes sentir algo verdad?

La lengua bajó por su ombligo, llegó a su pelvis y lamió aquella zona en la que alguna vez tuvo que encontrarse un tesoro, «No, Reek nunca tuvo nada allí.». Le entraban algunas cosquillas cuando su amo sorbía ese lugar, un cosquilleo extraño, como si allí hubiese un faltante que en esos mismos momentos estuviera picándole.

—Ah… sí, mi… Lord… se s-siente…

—Reek, presta atención aquí.

El otro, el que manejaba su boca, de nuevo lo tironeó y le aprisionó la misma, negándole cualquier otro maniobrar. Sobre su entrepierna, los dientes aparecían, mordiendo como si fuera simple carne. Unos cuantos gritos merodearon por su boca, ahogándolo y llegando satisfactorios a la ajena.

—Reek, ahora es tu turno. Haz lo que mejor sabes hacer.

Le indicó el hombre que anteriormente se encargaba de saborear su cuerpo y cuando terminó, apoyando las palmas en la cama, estiró la espalda hacia atrás. Su boca también fue puesta en libertad.

Adoptando la posición de un perro, arrodillado y con sus brazos hacia adelante, fue deshaciéndose de las ataduras del pantalón de su amo. La erección de este ya podía percibirse de tan solo rozar las vestiduras.

— ¿Reek, que es lo que harás? ¿Cómo debes pedirlo?

—V-voy a chuparlo, mi Lord… por favor, p-permítame hacerlo, mi Lord.

—Muy bien, Reek. Disfrútalo tanto como gustes.

Dejando un extenso hueco de aire, la rigidez del Bolton quedo expuesta. Besó la punta antes de abrir su boca entorno a esta. Lo llevó directamente hasta lo profundo, introduciendo por completo el miembro. Sorbiendo, volvía hacia arriba y al tomar aire, bajaba.

— ¿Te gusta, Reek?

Sus labios que llegaron a la punta, se abrieron unos pocos centímetros más para que la lengua saliera y se enredara entre el tronco a medida que volvía a encerrar la rigidez en su boca. Hubiese descendido si no fuera porque una de las manos del contrario jaló sus cabellos.

—Pregunte: ¿te gusta, Reek?

—S-sí…—Vacío su boca para responder debidamente. —Sí, mi Lord.

Su cabellera fue soltada, y entonces así remontó su marcha. Sus labios volvieron a dividirse y su lengua una vez más probaba el salado gusto de su amo.

—Reek, eres malo. —El Ramsay que permanecía detrás, alzó su voz. —Yo soy tu Lord.

La mano de aquel que habló descansó en su trasero por un instante para desaparecer y regresar agresivo con un golpe letal. Las nalgadas se multiplicaban, una y otra vez, más potentes e insistentes.

—Ah. —Gritó ante el último golpe. —Ah… mi… ah… Lord.

—Reek, yo fui el primero que te invito a jugar. Tienes que jugar conmigo. ¿Acaso no quieres jugar conmigo, Reek?

Su mente ya estaba acabada, dando vueltas y vueltas. No sabía ni podía mantener a ambos distraídos. Al dejar todo lo que hacía, irguió su espalda y se volteó para tener enfrente el rostro del muchacho demandante.

—Mi Lord… si quiero jugar con usted. —Reconoció al apoyar sus manos en los hombros ajenos.

Depositó algunos besos alrededor del cuello del contrario, con su lengua humedeció la piel y con algunos de sus dientes mordió, sutil y escasamente produciendo diminutas sensaciones. Su lengua se resbaló hasta el torso, sin dejar de mojar cada parte que tenía la oportunidad de manosear. Llego a la tetilla diestra al mismo tiempo en que unas gruesas manos presionaron sobre su propio pecho.

— ¿Y yo, Reek? ¿No jugaras conmigo?

El Ramsay al que anteriormente satisfacía con su boca, en un santiamén deslizó las manos hasta su entrada donde, sin darle tiempo a notarlo, introdujo un empapado dedo. Lo quitó y encajó acompañado de un segundo.

—Ah… m-mi… sí… mi Lord.

Un tercer dedo sintió y junto a los otros, se abrieron moviéndose en círculos por todo su interior, chocando las paredes sensibles que hallaban en el camino.

—Reek, concéntrate en mí. —Dijo el joven al cual miraba.

—Sí…—Y ya sin saber a cuál de los dos dirigirse, concluyó la frase. —Mi Lord.

Su mano izquierda se aferró al hombro en el cual se apoyaba y entretanto la otra bajó hasta la erección ajena aun cubierta por el ropaje, se dio paso entre las telas para alcanzar a sentir puramente la piel y carne.

Movía su mano, en zigzag y reposaba la cabeza contra el hombro, ahogando algunos gemidos cada tanto en esa zona. Sus uñas se clavaron en la piel cuando sobre la puerta de su entrada inició a juguetear el sexo de uno de sus amos.

—Ah… mi Lord.

— ¿Qué sucede, Reek? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Preguntó el que no dejaba quieto el miembro y solo fingía introducirlo. —Si no hablas claro no conseguiré entenderte.

—Mi Lord…—Jadeó. —Q-quiero… deseo que lo me… meta… se lo suplico… mi Lord.

Justo cuando termino su imploró, su interior fue abarcado. Una estocada lo consumió y lo hizo dejar sus dedos quietos entre estremecimientos. Fue apartado del cuerpo con el que se sostenía, y su espalda apoyada sobre el torso del hombre que lo llenaba. Unos dedos de este bajaron hasta su entrada que no dejaba de ser manipulada.

—Reek, aquí tienes espacio para el bastardo ¿no es así?

—Yo… yo…ah. —Gimió forzoso.

—Reek, “yo” no es la respuesta que esperaba. Te preguntare una vez más, Reek. ¿Aquí hay espacio para alguien más, no es así?

El joven que lo sostenía hizo que la espalda y las sábanas quedaran con unas pocas pulgadas menos de lejanía, y así logró que el miembro en su cavidad posterior se moviera aún más penetrante. Cada vez que este meneaba su pelvis una sacudida lo atacaba sanguinariamente.

—Ah… mi Lord… s-sí… mi Lord… hay… espacio.

Las embestidas cesaron y el dedo índice que se localizaba un poco antes de su entrada, se introdujo en la misma, halando, rasgando para dar espacio a algo más.

—Ya lo has escuchado, bastardo. Ven aquí, a complacer a Reek.

El Ramsay que solo observaba, le dio una gran curva a sus labios y emitió un pequeño sonido, tal vez una risilla. El mismo, al escuchar aquello que llegó como deleitable música para sus oídos, rápido se acercó y desarmando su vestidura, se unió al otro.

Un lacerante ardor vino a continuación, su piel se estiraba en desmedida proporción. En su interior como nunca antes, se batían dos erecciones a un equivalente intervalo. Resultó un tanto punzante, hasta que ese percibir fue acallado por el regodeo.

Cuando el hombre debajo efectuaba su inclinación, quitando toda espera, el restante se movía luego de que el anterior dejara libre el área. Su entero ser temblaba atrapado entre ellos, acorralado en una unión de calidez y sudor.

— ¿Te gusta de este modo, Reek? —Preguntó su amo al tomarle las mejillas y enderezarle el rostro, para que pudiera verlo correctamente.

—S-sí… ah… mi Lord… me gusta.

Primero una mejilla fue besada, posteriormente la sobrante y por último su boca, que no hallaba punto de cierre debido a los gemidos que lo acechaban. También la lengua ajena contribuía en el interrumpir de su compañía, con la combinación de esta y los lascivos sonidos que expulsaba, solo podía permitir ser llevado y controlado.

—Reek, no me olvides. Yo todavía estoy aquí.

De nuevo, el Ramsay al que solo percibía en su entrada rechazaba desapaciblemente el entrelazado que sostenía con la boca contraria, y hacia que sus labios se agruparan con él.

En un suceso de idas y vueltas, su cabeza iba y venía de un lado para otro, en una sucesión hasta que en la noche, ambos hombres lo saciaron en una inmensa integridad y dieron fin a su recreación.

Entre las sábanas se revolvía, todavía con la fogosidad en medio de sus muslos. El calor no le aprobaba la conciliación del sueño. Una vez que giró, se topó con una ensanchada esencia. Abrió los ojos para notar que era la semejante espalda de su amo. Miró de reojo hacia atrás, de seguro que encontraría al segundo joven de misma apariencia y sin embargo, allí no había nada más que puro aire y sábana.

—Reek, es temprano. Duerme. —Murmuró entre bostezos el único y verdadero Ramsay Bolton.

— ¿Mi Lord? —Preguntó aturdido.

Ya no tenía duda, todo lo que sucedió fue obra de sus enloquecidas fantasías, «Si solo fue un estúpido sueño… solo uno posible en la mente de Reek.». El contrario se dio la vuelta y se aferró desde su cadera.

—Reek, duerme.

Pasando un brazo alrededor de la espalda y el otro por debajo de la cabeza de este, correspondió el adormecido abrazo. Y ya sabiendo concretamente a quien se dirigía pudo poner su mejor tono.

— ¡Sí, mi Lord!

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Bueno si has llegado hasta aquí que valiente eres.
> 
> De verdad, nunca pensé en escribir tal cosa, en cierta forma yo antes de comenzar a escribir esto mataba mi tiempo escribiendo otro fic pero de la nada surgió ¿Qué tipo de fantasías sexuales tendrá Reek? Y entonces sin darme cuenta me estuve respondiendo a mí misma con algo como: si tanto ama a Ramsay porque no multiplicarlo para que pueda morir de amor.
> 
> La idea de dos Ramsay me entusiasmo bastantes y más siendo que no solo se duplicaron en cuerpo, sino que también en lujuria. Me encanto escribir a un Ramsay celoso de alguien con misma apariencia y personalidad. También me fascino hacer que Reek soportara semejante carga, aunque luego me sentí culpable y pensé: pobre Reek, ya mucho tiene con uno y encima le sumo un segundo.
> 
> Pero bueno, si a pesar de todo te ha gustado aunque sea un poquitito, eso me hace desmedidamente feliz. ¡Saludos!


End file.
